


Michimiya Can't Lie

by witheredsilence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Nationals, Romance, daichi - Freeform, season4, yui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredsilence/pseuds/witheredsilence
Summary: What if instead of forgetting everything she decides to confess? Will there be any difference despite Daichi is getting a wrong signal?[a manga spoiler and an alternate version of the part Michimiya's Lie]
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 7





	Michimiya Can't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> First of all this is my first DaiYui AU and I am not really good with stuffs like this but I am doing my best to you know familiarize myself with them. I have been on tracks with the manga but not the anime so this is how I usually visualize things.

Michimiya feels the weight on her shoulders as she is pacing back and forth, this was her idea yet she cannot stop thinking about negative possibilities and of course being a Michimiya Yui is hard partly because her feelings are still not reciprocated after all of those years that she admires none other than Karasuno's Team Captain Daichi Sawamura. 

_"The hell is this feeling? I was okay earlier when I went out but now I feel like vomiting, ugh! Find a trash can! Find a trashcan!"_ Michimiya said to herself and when she found a trash can she successfully get rid of her vomit in no time. But that was not actually the time for doing all that nonsense because her goal is to find Daichi and tell him everything so it will not be hard for her more, if it gets reciprocated then it is a good idea. 

As the hours go by the things that bothers her finally gets real and she woke up herself and find a good way to approach the walking Sawamura Daichi, at first you will see that he is such a quiet man as someone who became a Team Captain and saw his team rise to Nationals it is pretty amusing that he can be quiet as well. That is what Michimiya admires about him because he does have his own duality. She caught herself blushing upon thinking of him and immediately patted herself to lessen the heat she feels on her cheeks. 

_"Sawamuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ Michimiya shouted and with a blink of an eye Sawamura is running towards her already. 

_"Michimiya? What are you doing out here?"_ he asked. 

Michimiya can sense that if she doesn't talk soon he will just leave so she started conversing with him even if she is not even interested at the things he is doing right now. 

_"I was just walking when I saw you? How are things lately?"_ Michimiya asked after answering his question because you see one of them will be ready to go in no time.

 _"Fine and going well, I am on my home"_ Daichi replied. the boy is really timid when it comes to conversations and of course if it is volleyball then he does have a lot to say after all he is the one who leads Karasuno to victories without him he is the weakness of the team. 

_"Home already? Why don't you go with me for groceries?"_ Michimiya hopes for a sign and if Daichi answers then she will just casually going to confess.

She was pretty sure Daichi heard her say something but Daichi is still quiet as he was just minutes ago. She was about to ask again when Daichi headed to the grocery _and instantly that is one reason to finally confess._

There was a long silence while walking and Michimiya noticed every angle Daichi have, the way his hair only falls above his forehead making him like a thirty year old ikemen actor and that his body is much more bulkier now that before. Michimiya loved every features Daichi have and not to say that she liked him ever since they are young and he guy beside her is the reason why she worked hard as a Team Captain of Karasuno Girls Volleyball Team so if only Daichi can hear even a tiny bit of that it'll be good.

Daichi nudged her while handing her a basket for the things she needs - if there is really and as they both walk past the stuffs Daichi suddenly remembers a thing. 

_"Isn't it apples are your favorite?"_ Daichi asked. 

She nodded. Daichi put a plastic of two on his basket and walks again. 

"Ah" Michimiya replied.

Michimiya got caught up when her basket was still empty yet Daichi's have a lot now. That made her make the move. 

_"Sawamura... I-- i think --- i-- you know that --- i -- like--"_ Daichi was waiting for the next words to come out but he himself decided to continue it. 

_"You think you like me?"_ Daichi replied while picking soy sauce. Michimiya's face became red.

 _"How did you know?"_ Michimiya asked. 

_"It doesn't take long before I can get that"_ Daichi smiled. 

Michimiya wanted to run away but she can't and after all this is what she wants anyway. After she got everything she needed even though they are not needed literally she wanted to escape since she can just call Daichi at home. 

_"It frustrates you right? It frustrates me too. There are times I wanted to cheer you up for some things yet I can't that will make me lose focus on everything... Have I known you for so many years yet I don't reciprocate your feelings... Michimiya.. I can hear you... I know you.."_ Daichi replied. 

She doesn't know what to feel she might be happy but at the same time it looks like he was already turning her down but Daichi hugged him. 

_"All these times you wanted someone to comfort you... to be with you... It took long..yet I am here"_ Daichi said. 

That moment made Michimiya realized a lot of things, not just the feelings but also the bond she and Daichi had over the years. This may be the beginning but surely there will be more moments like this thus she can't lie about what she feels in front of Daichi. Truly she is someone whose feelings cannot be altered and the one who will stay strong for their beloved person. She was so sure he will reject it because of things are and because of his background but little did she know that this pillar of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team is also a human who is vulnerable for loving someone and thankfully he is her the one and she is her the one, how time flies for both of them yet their closeness still remains. Daichi must be enduring a lot of stuffs and thankfully he answered which she liked anyway for then she knows she cannot lie, **_Michimiya cannot lie._**


End file.
